


Lustful

by AleMage



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M, Lust, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleMage/pseuds/AleMage
Summary: Extreme lust.
Relationships: SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Lustful

**Author's Note:**

> I had absolutely no sleep when writing this. So it's absolutely terrible but I'm posting it anyways.  
> Maybe you all will enjoy it. Also 035 has female host obviously.

Down the hall of the small house, noises could be heard from the bed room. The sounds of thuds and moans.

The bed slams into the wall as 049 lays down heavy thrusts into the wet sex of 035's host. His balls slapping against the ass. The two cling to one another drenched in sweat. Clearly they've been at it for a while with the panting between growls and moans. No matter what was happening the two never broke eyesight. The thrusts go slow as 049 leans in to caress the face of his porcelain beauty, when he speaks up.

"Fuck, you are so beautiful..." He says as his fingers lightly pinch 035's cheeks, Ignoring the corrosive goo as it stings. "Even without a host the very sight of you makes my blood fizz."

035 hums from the touch, clawing their hosts fingers into his back. "You're just saying that because you're running a adrenaline high-" 

035 gets their words cut off by 049 running the end of his beak upward on the bridge of 035's nose. Causing a moan to escape.

"Nonsense, my words are true and you know it." 049 says. "I can hardly contain myself around you." His fingers now trace the outer sides of 035's face. A hum of satisfaction as he sees his porcelain lover squirm.

"Now," 049 growls as his thrusts pick up in speed. "How about you keep making those pretty noises for me..."

049 continues his fast thrusting all while running his thumb around 035's porcelain lips. Making his love make the sounds he desired. He pulls 035 closer and lets out a groan as he finishes inside. The two them riding the high as they wind down. 049 then pulls out and gently turns 035's host on their side. Laying down behind them.

049 gives a small peck to 035's cheek then slowly runs his fingers down the porcelain face. A sigh of pleasure drawing out from 035. But it would seem that 049 was not finished just yet. His hand travels down to a leg and lifts it up. His still hard member now gliding against the folds. 

"Again?" Asks 035. "You've already cum twice now."

"Of course, my love." 049 responded. 049 then slides his member back in. Wrapping a arm around 035 and grabbing hold of 035's beautiful face, he turns them to face him and make eye contact once more. "I want to take you."

049 skips ahead to thrusting hard. His fingers from the hand holding 035's face begin to scratch at 035's cheek. Causing the beautiful mask to tense up.

"Do you want me to take you?" 049 asked.

"Yes." 035 says with a squeak.

"Say it again." Says 049. His thrusts picking up speed.

"Yes, take me!" Responds 035 with a moan.

049 quickly pulls out and releases 035 turning them back over. Climbing over them he brings his member to 035's face stroking himself to finish. Ejaculating sticky strands on 035. 

035 hums as 049 finishes. Bringing a hand up, 035 scoops up some of the sticky seed that had mixed with their corrosive goo with their fingers. Puting it up to their mouth 035 licks it off.

049 gives a small chuckle from the sight. "Now that was hot."


End file.
